Don't Jump Away From Me!
by BrandNewWings
Summary: Hide is on the edge and is moments away from breathing his last breath. Luckily, a certain white haired half-ghoul shows up to drag Hide back from the darkness, or at least he hopes he can. [WARNING: Possible trigger warnings. Read with discretion.]


**Don't Jump Away From Me!**

* * *

' _Where are we? What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

It was raining. A steady flow of droplets splashed against the blond's face. The water traced the sun kissed skin and made it glisten in the dull sunlight. The clouds were depressing and bleak. They hid away any light that fought to shine on Hide's defeated form. Even with a hood up, Hide was no match for the storm he was feeling inside.

Hide stood atop of the cliff and held his breath. He's seen so many people do this in shows and stories. Perhaps it won't hurt at all once he made impact with the water below? Maybe he'll be unconscious by the time he hits the water's surface. The blond can only hope that he won't be alive long enough to see Kaneki's expression of disappointment. Then again, who was Kaneki to judge when he himself ran away from everything before? Why can't Hide do the same only a little bit more permanently?

* * *

 _'The dust has only just begun to fall. Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.'_

* * *

Hide felt alone. So unbearably alone in this world. Didn't Kaneki realize that Hide was in the same boat as the little bookworm? Hide was just as lonely as his best friend was, but once Kaneki found other people who held the same interests, he dropped Hide. Hide began feeling like some pest to Kaneki; a bother. So Hide backed off and gave Kaneki space.

Hide regrets letting Kaneki go. Now the raven haired boy is God knows where doing God knows what. Of course Hide knew that Kaneki is a ghoul, it was so obvious. The blond just wanted his friend to come to him about the issue. Not that Hide would've been able to help Kaneki all that much, but he still felt left out and hurt.

* * *

 _'Spin me around again, and rub my eyes. This can't be happening.'_

* * *

Rejection. Lonely. Painful. Broken heart. Betrayed. A pest. A bother. A nuisance. Helpless. Loveless. Hopeless. A guy that doesn't have anything left. A man who is unneeded. He is nothing. Empty. Numb. The blond is wanting to leave.

Hide bites his lip and looks down. The water is like spears, the waves are like jagged rocks, and the splashes in the water from the rain made it look all the more deadly.

The blond wasn't going to put this inevitable act off any longer. In the back of his mind he was still hoping that Kaneki would show up and save the day. But he won't. He's off doing something important.

* * *

 _'When busy streets, a mess with people will start to hold their heads heavy.'_

* * *

Hide stood on his toes and then leaned back on his heels. He bent his knees and swung his arms forward and back.

"Okay, I can do this. One. Two. Three!" Hide began is leap of faith but stumbled at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hide, stop! Don't do it, Hide!" Hide turned around and saw a figure drenched from head to toe.

This person's hair was snow white, and his outfit was pitch black with parts of it cut out. The two colors clashed with each other in a way that depicted wars of good and evil. On any other occasion, Hide probably would've felt intimidated by this mysterious boy, but as of right now, Hide couldn't care less.

In his heart, Hide knew who this pitiful looking boy is. He wouldn't confuse that voice with any other's. But it didn't make sense for Kaneki to be here. Why now? Why does he care? Is this really Kaneki? Is it just another hallucination? Most likely.

"Hey, I know this is a lot to take in, but please step away from the edge. Let's just talk somewhere dry. I can make is some coffee and we can talk." Kaneki was desperately trying to ease Hide down from whatever it was he was thinking about doing.

"Talk it out, huh?" Hide says to himself. The blond looks up at the sky. The action knocks his hoodie off and the human is now vulnerable to the elements.

The sky was still crying harshly. Hide imagined that each drop of rain that was falling was how many tears he's shed. The cloudy an rainy days have become something close to comfort for Hide. It's like the earth understands his pain and is crying for him; crying the tears the he no longer can shed.

"Yes, Hide, talk it out." Kaneki answered. Hide wasn't really paying attention to him though. "Please step away from the drop. I don't want you to get hurt."

Something about that passed Hide off. Hide began laughing.

"Hahahaha! Me getting hurt? That's priceless, Kaneki! It really is!" Hide was looking back at the white haired boy. Kaneki looked helpless as he stared at his best friend contemplating suicide - attempting suicide! "As if you care!"

"But I do Hide! I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist! Don't leave me alone!" Kaneki cried taking a few steps towards his blond friend.

"Don't fuck with me! You're asking me not to leave you alone? Get real! You've been gone for months - for months and not a single word from you." Hide was smiling ominously. "So what gives you the right to ask this of me? What makes you so special? What? So since you're a ghoul now you can tell people to do whatever you want without being told 'no'? Do you really think I'm that pathetic that I'll follow you around like a lost puppy?"

"No! Never! I just didn't want you to get involved with me and my kind! Hide, I was protecting you! We're different from each other now! But if you come with me right now, I'll tell you everything! I'll tell you whatever you want! Please, Hide, just don't jump!" Kaneki begged. The ghoul took a few more steps. Only a small distance was left between the two.

"You see, that's where you're wrong Kaneki. We are entirely the same. We are both so broken that nothing can repair us back to how we were. The two of us live alongside death day after day without fearing that one day death will fall in love with us. You and I have gone off the deep end. Maybe you have people that can pull you back, but I've already fallen in love with death's charm." Hide turned around to face the water again. The sweet escape beckoned him closer.

"Hide-HIDE!" Kaneki's heart was beating painfully in the ghoul's chest. He was so scared for his friend. How could he have left him so vulnerable?

"How did you find me?" Hide asked. "I thought no one was around."

"Scent travels stronger during rainy days than others." Kaneki answered.

"Don't you think you could stop being mysterious and vague? It's getting pretty old." Hide snapped turning his head to the side to give his friend a cold glare.

"I check in on you from time to time. You were acting suspiciously tonight, so I followed you. Here we are." Kaneki didn't bother with details. Those don't matter right now. What does matter is getting Hide away from the edge of the cliff.

"Well at least one of us knew the other was okay and alive." Hide said sourly. Kaneki flinched. "Hey, do you think you'll use my body as food after this is all over?"

"Hide, you're not going to die. I won't let you." Kaneki swore.

"Now how is a hallucination going to keep something like that? You shouldn't promise me that." Hide sneered.

"A hallucina-Hide it's really me! I'm right here!" Kaneki shouted.

"Right." Hide brushed off Kaneki's words. "Hey Kaneki, one last thing before I die."

Kaneki's tears were being mixed in with the rainfall. The half-ghoul has heard enough. The white haired boy marched towards Hide.

"I always loved you." Hide said with a genuinely sad smile. "Always."

"Then don't jump!" Kaneki growls grabbing Hide's waist. "If you love me then don't die!" Kaneki rested his chin on Hide's shoulder and gritted his teeth. The ghoul was about to breakdown but he needed to stay strong but for Hide. "Come on, Hide, this is you."

"Hey, let me go!" Hide screamed. The blond thrashed around. At times he hit Kaneki, cursed the ghoul, screamed and sobbed, and even tried to bargain with his best friend.

Nothing is worth his best friend's life. Hide didn't have a price tag, and he was never for sale.

"I suppose that I'll have to make you fall for my charm and help you get over death." Kaneki says in Hide's ears. The blond gasps and works desperately to get away.

"No. No. I don't want to fall anymore. It hurts too much. No. No. No."

Kaneki cuts off Hide's rambling by placing a love bite on the back of Hide's neck. How the ghoul's mouth was positioned, was almost like a warning to behave. Hide squeaked.

"Don't be a perv, idiot!" Hide shouted. A faint blush crept on the human's ears.

The wind began to pick up around them. If Kaneki wasn't careful, the two of them could easily be blown away. The half-ghoul slowly backed away from the edge.

"NO!" Hide shrieked. "Let me go! I want to die! Let me go, I said!"

"Never, I'm never letting you go!" Kaneki promised as he pressed his face against Hide's body.

"You're lying! You have other things to do!" Hide argued.

"Nothing is more important than you! I didn't know you'd be hurt like this if I left you!" Kaneki said. "I know I really messed up but I'm here now! I won't make the same mistake twice!"

The struggle to keep the blond in his grip was relaxing. Hide was tiring himself out.

"How'd you feel when your mom died? How did you feel Kaneki?!" Hide asked sharply. The ghoul flinched.

"Oh Hide." Kaneki whispered. "Hide. Oh Hide. I'm so sorry. Hide."

"Shut up." Hide's body was trembling. "Stop saying my name. Stop saying you're sorry. Just stop talking!"

"Hide." Kaneki continued.

"I said that's enough." Hide's voice cracked. The blond boy was shaking his head as if to rid himself of Kaneki's voice.

"I will never leave your side again. I love you too, Hide. I love you too! Please don't kill yourself! Please stay here by my side!" Kaneki pleads.

The two stare each other down. Neither of them were backing down. Then, Kaneki had an idea. He didn't like it, but he had get through to Hide.

"Then I guess that settles it." Kaneki sighs as he lets go of Hide.

The human wasn't expecting to be released and fell to the ground. Hide looked back at Kaneki confused.

"Kaneki?" Hide asked in a small voice.

"I simply can't live without you. I barely got by this last year as it was. So if you're jumping, so am I." Kaneki announced. He scooped Hide up in his arms and walked over to the edge.

"H-Hey, what are you d-doing? You can't jump." Hide stuttered as he looked up at the half ghoul with wide eyes.

"Well, I mean we might as well die together." Kaneki shrugs.

"You're not the one dying. I am. Only m-me." Hide scolds.

"Says who?" Kaneki challenges.

"Me!" Hide answers with a glare.

"Hahaha cute. Maybe you haven't noticed, Hide, but I'm a ghoul now. My life has been nothing but hell. I think I deserve some peace." Said Kaneki.

"No, Kaneki, you can't die. There's a lot of people who'd be sad without you around!" Hide wiggled around in the ghoul's arms but made no progress in escaping.

"Oh I don't know about that." Kaneki sighed and took a step closer to the edge.

"I'll be sad!" Hide screamed. Hide was crying again.

"But you're going to die anyways so why do you care?" Kaneki cursed himself for saying such harsh words to his best friend.

Hide bit his lip. He didn't have an answer for that. He hates himself for getting caught. He hates how he's somehow dragged Kaneki into his mess. Now because of Hide, Kaneki was going to kill himself too!

"Okay, without further ado." Kaneki says and readies himself to jump.

"NO! NO! Kaneki, wait! You can't jump! It was supposed to be only me! I'd never forgive you if you killed yourself! Your life shouldn't end here! No this is all wrong!" Hide cried.

"One." Kaneki counted.

"No, please! Kaneki, I'll do anything! Please!" Hide begged his friend. The human didn't mind falling to his death but not his best friend. Not the love of his life!

"Two." Kaneki continued counting. The ghoul was already squatting down.

"Kaneki, I'm sorry! Please don't die! I'm sorry!" Hide screamed. The blond hugged Kaneki's shoulders and sobbed into the ghoul's chest.

"Three." Kaneki whispers in Hide's ear and jumps.

Hide screams himself hoarse. He dug his nails into Kaneki's skin and braced himself for the impact.

It never came.

Hide slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kaneki never jumped off of the cliff.

"Now you know how I feel, Hide." Kaneki murmurs.

"Kaneki..." Hide whimpered and went limp in the ghoul's grasp. "Neki I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But it hurts. I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do to make the pain go away. I don't want to feel anything. I don't want to feel."

Hide looked so small. His body shook. The blond's mind was clearing up and his actions were slowly sinking in. The human felt immense guilt and embarrassment. He wanted to crawl under a rock and just die.

Kaneki's eyes softened. He wrapped his kagune around the human. The kagune was warm and gentle as it encased Hide's body. The blond let out a sigh of pleasure. His body was beginning to relax. Hide is getting so tired of fighting with Kaneki. Now Hide just wanted to sleep.

"I know Hide. I'm sorry I put you through this." Kaneki could feel tears pricking his eyes.

"Kanek-" Hide got cut off by Kaneki's lips.

"No more words." Kaneki whispers against Hide's lips.

The ghoul once again backs away from the edge and heads towards the closest tree that can give shelter for the two boys.

Kaneki slowly slides down against the tree so he's sitting on the ground with Hide in his lap.

Kaneki cups Hide's face in his hands and stares at Hide. Desperation was evident in Hide's eyes.

"Kaneki, about what I said to you, I didn't mean it. I'm sor-" Hide is again cut off.

"Shhh. I know." The ghoul brings their lips together.

The warm tentacles slithered up and down Hide's body to create friction. The tails held the blond closer to the ghoul, allowing more heat to surround Hide's body. Hide is being protected by Kaneki. The half ghoul isn't letting anything touch Hide, not even the rain.

Kaneki nibbled on Hide's lower lip and relished the sweet taste. The ghoul's tongue traced the outline of Hide's mouth before Hide finally opened his mouth to let Kaneki in.

The two groaned at the contact of their tongues colliding with each other. The warmth and taste of each other drove away any negative thoughts. All that existed was now.

Kaneki wanted more of Hide. He wanted to show Hide how much he loved him. He wanted to give Hide his everything. He wanted Hide. He wanted to make Hide think only of him. Kaneki wanted to make Hide yearn for more.

The ghoul's right hand slowly slid from Hide's face to the rim of the blond's shirt. The left hand moved to the back of Hide's head and tangled itself in the golden locks. Kaneki's fingers crept under Hide's drenched shirt and brushed against the sun kissed skin. Kaneki traced every muscle as his hand made its way up to Hide's chest.

The blond gasped and moaned into Kaneki's mouth. The human's arms wrapped around Kaneki's neck and leaned against the ghoul. Kaneki's fingers teased Hide's nipples and the ghoul could feel his hair being pulled by Hide.

Hide sat up and repositioned himself so that he was straddling Kaneki's hips. When Kaneki looked into Hide's eyes, the ghoul saw that the blond's pupils were blown with lust.

Kaneki found himself growling as Hide began grinding down against Kaneki. The ghoul was beginning to lose his mind and couldn't think clearly. Kaneki's hands grabbed Hide's ass to hold him steady as he began grinding up against Hide. After each thrust, the two grew more and more aroused. It wasn't long before the thrusts got faster and rougher. Bite marks were all along Hide's neck and shoulders.

Hide cried out in bliss when one of Kaneki's hands found its way down to the hard bulge at the front of Hide's pants. Kaneki fondled and rubbed Hide through his pants. The ghoul drank every moan that came out of his blond's mouth.

"K-Kaneki!" Hide chanted. "Kaneki. Kaneki. Oh god, Kaneki!"

"I love you." Kaneki mutters. Kaneki's pace grew faster. He was getting close. He pulled the blond down against his thrusts as his hands stroked Hide faster and more precise. "I love you so much!"

"Kaneki, I-I'm gonna! Oh god, I'm gonna-AAAH!" Kaneki slid his hands into Hide's pants and shuddered at the actual contact with Hide's sensitive skin. "Kaneki! Ung!"

Kaneki continued grinding against Hide as he stroked him in time. Kaneki pulled Hide's shirt up and circled one of Hide's nipples with the tip of his tongue. This earned a scream from Hide.

"So beautiful." Kaneki moans before locking his mouth on Hide's nipple and going to work. Hide felt so good. He was going to explode!

"Kaneki. S-Stop or else I'm going to-" Hide couldn't finish the rest. Just saying it out loud was enough for him to climax. Kaneki groaned and moved to the other nipple. He was picking up his pace.

The sound of skin sliding against skin echoed in the rain.

"Cum for me." Kaneki moaned in a raspy voice. "Oh god, please do."

Kaneki's thumb brushed against the tip and that did it for Hide. With a loud cry, Hide came in Kaneki's hand.

"I-I tried to warn you!" Hide was blushing brightly.

Kaneki brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Hide's eyes widened at the sight. A shiver shot down Hide's spine.

"I love you." Kaneki said locking eyes with Hide. "If you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you myself personally."

Hide can only nod. His body is filled with so many emotions. Tears began to fall. Kaneki brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 _'Hide and seek. Trains and sewing machines. All those years, they were here first.'_

* * *

 ** _Dedicated to my new sister/best friend Mermaid Monster_**

 ** _I honestly don't know if I'd be writing as much as I have been lately if I didn't meet her! Love you!_**


End file.
